Double Vision
by xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: Another self indulgent three way with Loki and a clone tbh


Hello! I am highly aware that I haven't made a decent Loki fic in ages (by that, I mean an update to Just You and Loki Things)! That's because I got a serious case of writer's block on this story last year and kind of let the motivation fizzle out for a whole year...yikes...

Anyway, I saved this file the whole time and just tonight I was reading what I had done all that time ago and I thought it was a pretty good start! I felt like publishing a good opener would motivate me to reboot it again. I know that there are plenty of fics like this out there, but I wanted to put my own spin on the idea. Let me know what you think about it!

*please don't mind that this is a winter setting, I shot myself in the foot by trying to keep it seasonal tbh

This wasn't exactly what you'd had in mind when you had suggested an intimate night in.

For the most part, the scene was pretty normal. It had been snowing hard all day and the snow almost reached the window. The cold winter wonderland outside was in stark contrast to the warm and cozy room lit solely by the fire. Loki was sitting by the fireplace in his luxurious leather armchair. He had a glass of wine in one hand as he turned the page of his book in the other...

...With you bound and gagged on the floor at his feet.

The predicament you were in was ultimately your fault though. During dinner, you had a little too much to drink and kept insisting that you wanted to spend the night cuddling with him in front of the fire while you drank hot chocolate. When Loki suggested that he might just want to go to bed early, you overreacted and threw a slightly belligerent tantrum. You begged him to stay downstairs and even pulled your robe open to reveal the dangerously lacy black lingerie you had planned to reveal to him later on. Though he was very pleased with your choice in lingerie, he figured he must punish you somehow for your brazen outburst. So he tied you and gagged you and had you wait until he finished his book before he dealt with you.

And so there you were, on your stomach with your hands tied tightly behind your back at your elbows, forearms, and wrists so that your arms were locked straight. Your mouth had been filled by a black and green ball gag, and your ankles had been tied as well. You had your head turned away from Loki, though your head was at his feet. You listened to him as he turned each page along with the occasional sip of wine that was almost completely muted by the crackling fire.

The warmth of the fire mixed with the furs you were lying on and the tension in your muscles made made you plenty warm. Despite your restraints, you still felt how loose and limp your tingling limbs were from all of the drinks you had earlier. You were actually a little dizzy from it all anyway, maybe it was better that you didn't have a mug of hot cocoa to spill onto the rug.

You kept on listening to Loki turning the pages of his book from above. You really wished he would finish it soon, your eyebrows were starting to itch. Your tongue started to anxiously trace patterns against the ball that silenced you and you started counting the bricks on the mantle of the fireplace just to kill time. You really hated waiting and it seemed like Loki was purposely taking his sweet time finishing his book.

By the time you had reached the 73rd brick on the mantle, you heard the soft thud of leather against paper. Was he done reading? You started breathing more noticeably, hoping that the change in your breathing pattern would make him remember why he was there in the first place.

"Hmm, though the ending was rather anticlimactic, I can't say I was disappointed…" you thought you heard him murmur to himself. You kept still, anticipating his next move, but for a few minutes all you could hear was Loki finishing his drink. Soon enough, you heard him chuckle. "Have you spent your time down there thinking about what you've done like a good girl ought to?"

You couldn't respond, all you could do was turn your head the other way so you could look up at him. He was smirking down at you, his legs were spread wide and he looked as if he were sitting on a golden throne. You felt the pleasant tingling sensation intensify when you made eye contact with him. He looked as if he was ready to eat you alive.

"Normally, I would punish you for such deplorable behaviour..." He stood up and stepped over you to kneel down beside you. You felt his hand splay across your back. "But when you showed me that little number you have on, I realized that I, unfortunately, do not have the patience I thought I did." Both of his hands were gliding up and down your sides, they were groping at the soft flesh of your thighs. You bent your knees and arched your back to present yourself to him and you heard him hum in approval. "Surely, you must know how delicious you look." His voice was now in your ear and his fingers danced at the edge of your lacy tried to say something, but your voice merely vibrated back against your lips. You flicked your tongue against the rubber ball lodged between your buzzing lips. Loki laughed quietly again. "I meant to move this for you," He slipped a thumb beneath the leather band on your cheek and pulled it down. He eagerly watched the way the glistening ball parted from your lips.

You let out the breath you were holding. "Remind me not to ask you for another night in front of the fire…" you said, your voice still a little slurred.

"I don't recall you particularly asking," his breath tickled the skin beneath your ear. "I remember you whining like a little girl, pulling on my arm as if it would change anything." his grip became a little firmer. "So immature...I have a much more valid reason to just send you to your room for bad behavior."

"Please don't do that…" you pleaded, liking the way he was squeezing your ass.

He laughed at your half-drunk plea, but softened up when you groaned and bit your lower lip. "If we were to do this any other night, I would send you on your way. But tonight, I am in an excellent mood and I particularly like what I see," he snapped the strap of your panties to articulate his point.

Your breath hitched at the small sting. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"I will not say," he stated, grinning like the sly wolf he was. "What I will tell you…" his perfect teeth playfully grazed your ear, "...is that the way I will treat you will make you almost think you were being rewarded for your behavior."

"If that's so, then how am I being punished?" you managed to ask while he was kissing your neck.

"Because," he hummed between kisses, "You won't be able to touch."

You frowned because he knew how you were a very hands-on lover. While he never gave you any complaints, it seemed like he could do without you leaving scratch patterns on his back too. All you could do was tilt your head to the side and let him keep kissing. He nipped at a particular spot on your jawline that made you moan. Loki took the opportunity of your lips parting to catch you in a heated kiss. You bit his lower lip a little before his hand slid up to the back of your neck to hold you into another kiss. He savored the tangy taste of wine on your lips and tongue before he pulled away to survey your face. You were lightly panting and your head was spinning more than before. Your eyes were dark, but the light of the fire captured a glint of lust swirling within them. Your lips were kiss-swollen and enticing as ever. You were begging him for more without even a word, and he loved it.

"So lovely," Loki began, just looking at you. "Ah, the things I have planned for you." Loki lifted his hand that was formerly planted on your ass. You didn't take your eyes off of his, but you saw a green glow out of the corner of your eye. You tensed with anticipation for what he had conjured up for you and he started kissing you again. When you pulled away the next time, you swore you saw two sets of intense green eyes set on you. Since you were still buzzed, you assumed that you we're just seeing double, but you let out a sharp little shocked gasp when you felt a set of hands -besides the ones on your neck and thighs- sliding up your back. You turned around to see another Loki right behind you, his gaze equally as lustful.

"If you don't mind…" Loki was back at your ear again. "I'd like to like to make this an intimate night for three..."

Thank you so much for reading what! Seeing the support for my other fics is a big part of what got me back into the game, so please feel free to share the love! 3


End file.
